Grunn
Grunn is a former sea-captain who is in charge of raising orphans in the Margate District and is also a member of Troika. Appearance Grunn resembles a large-muscular humanoid shark, among the first aquatic-based Dreamkeepers to be seen, having mostly dark magenta-colored skin and two large red marks (possibly resembling gills) and oddly enough still having a small fluffy tail. He wears a large gray tanktop, striped pants and large black boots. Personality Grunn is very rough and aggressive, among other things. In his youth he was known to use his abnormal size to bully and get things done, which he continues to utilize on the various orphans he's tasked himself to raising if not just to have free-child labor. He has a rather short temper, and is not above beating children like Mace whenever he does something major to upset him. In fact he will not hesitate to deplore any kind of harsh punishment, such as beatings, depravity of food or tying kids to his ship's mast all night. Grunn's incompatibility extends to the point where when given a gun, he would joke about possibly shooting random kids as a service to the city's overpopulation problem. Grunn is a heavy drinker, often drinking Fermentae (his favorite being Scinter's Mark) and lounging around reading his collection of porn. While on a hangover he can be so out of it his language becomes very slurred and seemingly forgets what he was doing, even if it is important. When sober he can display some level of seriousness regarding the Nightmare and Dark Dreamkeepers, as seen shortly after the murder of Paige. History Past In his youth, Grunn was a sea-captain who liked to explore the wide-open ocean and took part in selling his wares. At some point he would get married, later divorced and then convert his ship into an orphanage in the Margate District. While unknown as to when he would come to know Igrath and Scinter he would eventually become a member of Troika. As part of his membership, his orphanage would also double as a Troika safe house in order to keep his ties to them secret; as such his orphanage was placed on a black list that would prevent him from being evicted for any negligence he may cause. Among the many orphans that would occupy his orphanage, he would be put in charge of taking care of Mace and Whip when they were just infants. Prelude Volume 1 Chapter 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Trivia *Was married in the past, but his wife presumably left him after a dispute over his pornography collection and his other habits. *Has a terrible credit score and still owes certain people money. *Has attempted to use a dating service at some point, however its results did not go so well. *Has been known to magically appear in a suit when sober. *Has a fluffy tail *Was intended to be a temporary villain, only seen in book 1. His response to Mace, "awright, I believe you" prompted more to his story and hinted at a history with Scinter and the troika. Quotes *("I THROWZ YUH!") References Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Dreamkeepers Category:GNS Characters Category:Prelude Characters Category:Males